


Good Things Come to those who Wait

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Heliophile, who prompted for snarkyloving!sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come to those who Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliophile/gifts).



.

“ _Ray!_ ”

“...Hmmm?”

“For... christssake... _move_!”

“So... you want _me_... to get on… with it?”

“No mate... you go... to the pictures.”

“Already seen everything... playing locally.”

“Shame... that.”

“But there’s one... film... I’d like to see... again.”

“Don’t mind me... _Ray_!”

“Liked that?”

“’S’allright... _Do it again_.”

“No... Good things come... to those who wait.”

“As long... as I come.”

“When _I_ say you can.”

“ _Right then_.”

“ _Fuck!_ Stop... that!

“All I did... was _this._ ”

What was _that_?”

“Muscle control... my son... _you_ should try it.”

“Think I will do.”

“... _RAY!_

 

... _Next_ time _you_ bottom and I’ll bring the handcuffs.”

 

.


End file.
